This World is Gonna Burn
by AriRina
Summary: So far, everything was quiet, almost eerie as they ran through the maze of dimly lit corridors, deeper and deeper into the building. Their escape would be discovered soon enough and they had none to waste. Finally, the two of them reached the first floor. "Down?" KID asked. "Down.", he confirmed. And instead of running outside, they ran down. KaiShin, Black Organization, sonfic.


AN:

Hi, guys.

So this actually started out as a promt. I decided I wanted to do some KaiShin and a spontaneous topic and then needed to write the first thing that came to my mind while listening to a random song. So this is also a songfic for old times sake, as well ;)

Song Result: MRMS Dark Doo Wop, I suggest to check it out while reading this ;)

* * *

 _ **This World is Gonna Burn**_

 _ **This world is gonna burn, burn burn burn**_

They scurried swiftly and quickly through the shadows, their footsteps as quiet as possible, almost unnoticeable. Their pace was rushed, yet even though it was exhausting for his small body and short legs, Conan could have run like this forever with KID. So far, everything was quiet, almost eerie as they ran through the maze of dimly lit corridors, deeper and deeper into the building. Occasionally, they left a trail of sleeping and cuffed enemies behind them. Knocking them out should buy them some time, at least. Their escape would be discovered soon enough and they had none to waste. Finally, the two of them reached the first floor.

"Down?" KID asked.

"Down.", he confirmed.

And instead of running outside, they ran down.

 _ **As long as we're going down**_

They worked their way through the headquarters basement floors with swift precision and in perfect harmony. There was no other way of getting out of there alive if they didn't. Luckily, the thief and detective always had a talent for working together perfectly, even without intending to …or with the little detective blackmailing him to. Naturally, they used this genuine, instinctive teamwork to their advantage as much as they could. Quickly, Kaito picked the next locked door leading to the stairs a story below. Down, down the stairs into the very deepest secrets of the Black Organization, there was their goal.

 _ **Baby you should stick around**_

 _ **Baby you should stick around**_

They'd quickly agreed to make an escape, but not without getting what both of them needed first. It was an easy deal. They decided to work together so KID would get his hands on the information about a gem named Pandora. Conan himself would get the correct formula for the APTX 4869 out of this deal. And while they were at it, they'd gladly take any other useful information about the Black Organization with them. It was risky, but they both agreed they wouldn't miss that chance. It was a heavy gamble; they were aware of it. Not that they didn't risk their lives like that all the time already, in their unique ways.

 _ **It's all goin' to shift, it's out of our hands**_

"Damn.", Kaito muttered as they finally reached the bottom floor. The hallway led to a dozen rooms and they didn't know where to search or if they would even find it here. The air smelled muddy, metallic and wet. Tantei-kun was loudly catching his breath next to him. While he could keep up with KIDs comfortable pace, much to the thief's surprise, he got out of breath more quickly.

"Let's start before they think about looking down here for us.", Conan panted and went to open the first room, switching on the flashlight on his watch.

"I honestly don't know if they really would search for us here, you know, Tantei-kun.", KID said amused. "After all, every prisoner would run out of the building, not deeper into it.", he remarked while following the little detective, his attitude more relaxed than he truly felt. _'Keep up your poker face. If you are calm you also keep him cool and we really don't need a team of two panicking prisoners right now.'_ , he thought.

"Well, we're not simple prisoners and they're not simple kidnappers so I wouldn't underestimate them.", Conan muttered as he scanned the files of the first shelves with an expert look.

"Shall I go to the next room then? We'll be quicker like this.", KID suggested.

Conan shook his head. "No, it's safer to stay together. We can fight better like this. Besides, we might not find each other again if we separated and need to flee and that would probably end deadly for the both of us."

 _ **Baby if you could know, you would hatch a plan**_

"Well, I'll certainly would rather die fighting beside you than alone in this huge metal coffin of a basement.", KID said half-jokingly and half-serious.

Conan's breath hitched. Strangely, the thought did kind of calm him down. He was still as tense as a bowstring shortly before releasing an arrow, but he did kind of feel better.

' _Me, too.'_ The air felt heavy around them and Conan gulped the knot building up in his throat to avoid voicing his thoughts. Saying depressing things like that would just make them less concentrated. Besides, he'd rather tell the thief that **after** they got out of here alive. It was something he wanted to tell and for that they needed to get out of there …so they would. _'Promise'_

"Though I'd rather not die here at all, of course.", KID said then, as if he could feel Conans thoughts somehow.

Conan couldn't help but grin slightly.

"Of course."

 _ **That's my, that's my man**_

"Scan the upper shelves which I can't see and I'll cover the bottom ones. That way we'll be just as quick as separating. If we don't hurry, they might find us.", Tantei-kun calmly suggested in a dead-serious tone while proceeding to search the files.

' _Geez. You're scaring and calming me down at the same time with that attitude, Meitantei.'_ , KID thought.

"As you wish.", he said with a flourish and a bow. It was his way of coping with the pressure, he needed to vent it out _somehow_. And when he was nervous he needed to act at least a little bit silly to calm his nerves.

 _ **If we're gonna die, bury us alive**_

While scanning the files, Conan tried to refrain his thoughts of drifting to after the escape and what he'd do then. He certainly couldn't go back to being Conan Edogawa with the Black Organization after him. But first, he needed to get himself and KID out of there, to safety.

' _Worrying about tomorrow doesn't help me if I won't live until tomorrow.'_ , he thought grimly _. 'And I refuse to let them win against me and KID.'_

Still, the dreadful thoughts started creeping into his mind as they methodically searched the shelves in utter silence, each of them concentrated on being as fast as possible without missing anything.

 _ **If they're searching for us they'll find us side by side**_

"While we're searching here you could tell me why you ended up here, Tantei-kun.", the thief broke the silence at room number three, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"They want to find out if Kudou Shinichi is still alive by capturing me. At least, that's what they said as they transported me here when they thought I was unconscious. I don't know if they suspect me actually being him or if they want to lure him out since Conan has a connection to him. Judging by the fact that they didn't search me, I still have my watch, bowtie and shoes, after all, I dare to hope it's only the latter, though.", Conan explained calmly, not taking his eyes off the shelves.

"So the worst case scenario is they find out that you shrunk and keep you here as their guinea pig.", KID commented dryly. It hadn't been difficult for him to accept the possibility of Conan Edogawa being Shinichi Kudou. He'd known for a long time, and Tantei-kun had known that he knew for almost just as long. After you've met a real witch nothing seemed impossible.

"What about you?", Conan asked then.

KID didn't hesitate telling him the truth then. From now on, they were in this together, an unspoken, silent agreement.

They didn't need to speak it out loud to know it. In that moment, Kaito realized that he trusted the other more than anyone.

 _ **That's my, that's my man**_

Conan scanned the file the third time, not believing his eyes.

"KID.", he whispered fiercely. "I found it! What you were looking for."

The next instant, KID was looming over him, unbelieving eyes on the slim yet important file. It took 5 heartbeats until a face-splitting grin appeared on the thief's features.

"One down, one to go." The thief tucked the file away into his retrieved suit, to the other few files they found that might help them escape and eventually, bring this blasted organization down, hopefully for good.

 _ **This world is gonna burn, burn burn burn**_

"This is it.", Tantei-kun whispered in pure bliss as they entered room number eight.

Kaito furrowed his brows in confusion as Conan ran into the room.

"How'd you know that?"

"Because", Conan said as he jumped on a chair to get a better view on the table, picking up a small case with 15 slots, 9 of which were filled by little white-red pills. "This is it, APTX 4869."

Without hesitation, Conan opened the case and took all of them, then closed it again.

"If I can't find the files my friend can at least get the formula out of the real thing.", he muttered as he took a small empty bottle out of the shelf for the chemicals and dropped the pills in there.

KID, stunned for a moment by actually seeing the poison, shook his head and joined the detective holding the flask out to him to tuck it away. He looked at all the chemicals in the room, an idea building quickly in his mind.

"Is it all right if you search for the file while I prepare for what's coming next?", he asked absently, already scheming about what he could do with all of this.

 _ **As long as we're going down**_

Surprised by the question, Conan looked up at KIDs serious and absent, thoughtful face.

Usually, he would have insisted on finding the files first. This was what Conan wanted for a long time, he didn't want to draw it out any longer. This was what they had agreed on, searching for the information together.

Yet, as he looked at KIDs face, he somehow understood that the other was already thinking ahead, about their escape. It was KID, after all. Speaking of, if he was looking at the chemicals, it was bound to be something _good_. So Conan let it go.

"Yes, go ahead.", he said and that instant, KID began to move with quick and determined pace to create what he'd already imagined in his mind.

And Conans heart felt lighter then, because even though he was always thinking of getting the two of them out as his responsibility, he wasn't alone. And the other wasn't just anyone, it was Kaito KID, who was just as brilliant as Shinichi himself. And who better to plan their escape than a magician, better yet, a phantom thief?

' _And a magician always needs some prep-time, doesn't he?'_

With that thought, Conan moved to find the file.

 _ **Baby you should stick around**_

 _ **Baby you should stick around**_

"This is…", Conan stopped, obviously speechless.

Kaito wasn't sure whether he should be proud about the detectives silence or be worried that the detective might object.

"I know it's risky and dangerous and that we might actually hurt someone seriously but we don't have much options."

"KID.", Conan interrupted him with a serious tone and Kaito felt even more the need to explain himself.

"And it's a great chance to hurt their operations and if we go, we should go with a ba-"

"KID!", Conan exclaimed, as loud as he dared. They were both still tense and inuitively kept quiet even if there was no one in the whole bottom floor since they'd checked every corner already.

Kaito almost winced since his nerves laid blank and he guiltily looked down at the small detective.

"What?", he asked in a defensive tone. He really didn't want to hear that his plan was unacceptable but they had no other options. And he would comply, because he didn't want to disappoint the other.

"This is brilliant.", was all what Conan said, grinning confidently.

 _ **The earth breaks, it falls and set your beat**_

KIDs face broke into an almost creepy grin stretching from one ear to the other as his face lightened up. His posture changed from defensive into energetic back again.

"Then let's bring this place down.", he exclaimed. He pressed a briefcase into Conan.

"Hold on to this for a moment."

"What's that for? I doubt with all that gas we'd also need all o–"

"We're five stories underground. We might damage all what's underground but I don't know how strong this building is. It may not reach the first floor. And we need them to run so that they won't even think about us for a second. And this will ensure that."

"They need to run…", Conan muttered as he carried the case to the labs dressing room and halted as he saw some clothing lying around. He then quickly put the case down and jumped up to grab some clothing, bringing them into the lab. He grabbed a pair of scissors and proceeded to cut them apart. He couldn't let KID do all the work and thinking now, could he?

KID, busy with shutting down the ventilation for the room, looked at him only for a moment before grinning.

"Good thinking, Meitantei.", he heard the thief mutter quietly and grinned in return.

 _ **I'd find myself swallowed, drowning in your heat**_

Ten minutes later they opened the gas tap and shut the door closed, hurrying to the nearest ventilation shaft.

"How much time do we have?"

"Well, since we've found the little bombs in this other room…", KID said thoughtfully. "We actually have as much as we like. I didn't open them all so it won't destroy _**everything**_. According to my calculations two hours should be right to make enough damage without making too much, as well. That should also provide us with enough time to prepare the rest. I still wouldn't want to stick around and wait too long."

"Agreed."

As they reached the first floor, they took their time to strategically place the soaked clothing with a little timed fire bomb for each place. Kaito had laughed when he found them in one of the last rooms as they searched for anything helpful for their escape. It was just so very convenient that the last floor of the basement held all the dangerous items they might ever need for their escape; it was almost ironic. Had they decided to escape instead of going further down in search for the Information… they might have ended up dead by now…but now, they actually had a chance. He was familiar with this kind of small bombs since he used this kind himself to shut down electricity circuits during heists. The small, handy and weak bombs were ideal for their plan. The intention was not to make too much damage at the beginning but to scare and to drive their enemies away. The building was supposed to be empty before any **real** damage would be done. They didn't want to **kill** them, after all.

 _ **As long as we're going down**_

"This was the last one.", Conan sighed, relieved. He was getting more tense by the minute, knowing what was happening in the lab in the depths of this buildings basement. It made him anxious. And with good reason, pray tell. He wanted to be able to finally leave this place. As they reached the toilet, KID stopped.

"All right.", KID grinned as two gas masks suddenly appeared in his hand. "We are as close to the exit as possible without the risk of being noticed instantly. It would be best to go down now and do it here in the toilet.", the thief said as he passed a mask over to the detective.

Conan nodded. "I doubt that both of our instincts and calculations are wrong about the damage but I don't want to risk it. And I don't want to go closer the exit or we might be seen and that would be an unnecessary risk."

With an elegant motion, KID swung himself out of the ventilation shaft and landed smoothly, almost soundlessly, on the floor. He looked up to Conan and stretched his arms out.

The detectives left eyebrow rose skeptically.

"What are you doing?", he asked.

"Waiting for you to jump so I can catch you, duh.", Kid replied, rolling his eyes at him.

"I don't need your help."

"Your small and it's high. Stop acting as young as you look.", Kid grinned.

Conan sighed and decided he would swallow his pride for once. He wouldn't admit that KID was right, though. And he was getting exhausted. Damn that child's body of his.

Conan adjusted his mask and then laid out all the remotes for the small bombs, since KID hadn't had enough time tinkering an all-round for everyone, all the while quietly observing the thief. KID was busy with undressing his white pants and jacket. His hands were quick and practiced and Conan was fascinated to see the thief changing the white clothes into a deep blue colour with one swift motion. It was definitely not the first time he used that trick, that was for sure.

KIDs smug voice brought him out of his mind quickly, though. "Like what you see?", the thief asked teasingly.

He rolled his eyes, unsurprised by the remark.

"Just amazed at how slow you are is all.", he grinned back without missing a beat.

KID huffed as he tucked all the gadgets and papers back into his many pockets of the suit while slowly approaching him. "Are you done, little detective?"

"Only waiting for you slowpoke.", Conan shot back, but there was no spite in his voice.

"How kind of you, Tantei-kun. It's nice to know you care and won't just leave me.", KID exclaimed dramatically.

Conan rolled his eyes.

"Of course, idiot. We're in this together."

"We are. Now…ready?", KID said as they eyed all the remotes. Only two were marked differently, one blue and one red. The blue they would press first, the red last.

"Ready.", the detective nodded, taking the blue remote in his small hand.

"Let the show begin.", Kid grinned.

They counted down together.

"Three…"

"Two…"

"One…"

Conan pressed the button.

 _ **Baby you should stick around**_

 _ **Baby you should stick around**_

BOOM

It was a small explosion, more meant to be loud and intimidating than to cause grave damage, placed on a harmless spot. It was only meant to alarm their enemies. Conan still jumped at the sound he caused himself. Kaito, though, did not hesitate and proceeded to quickly press the other remotes with agile fingers, so that all the other explosions almost happened at the same time.

"All right, we need to go now. We need to be quick, I fear a kid like you will stick out even in all that mess." The thief said as he stood up, taking the red remote into his hand and hiding it away. Conan quickly followed him.

Smoke was rising fast. Tantei-kuns plan with the soaked clothing worked perfectly. It was splendidly faking the smokes of a huge fire. Everyone was running frantically to the exits, coughing and stumbling over each other to save themselves first, not caring about the others in the way. By the rate they were fleeing the building would soon be empty and they could press the red remote.

 _ **This world is gonna burn, burn burn burn**_

"Whoa.", Conan cried out in surprise as KID simply picked him up and ran.

' _What the? How in the world can he run so fast? No wonder his Teleportation trick fooled almost everyone. His speed is_ _ **insane**_ _.'_ , he thought, amazed. Even more amazing was that KID was so agile that he didn't bump into anyone even once. Nobody even seemed to see them or to pay them any attention. Soon, they made it outside and Conan breathed a deep sigh of relief as he saw the night sky above them.

But KID didn't stop. A quick glance at the surroundings made Conan realize why. The building was a factory, probably far away from any big city. And it stood in the open. So, naturally, KID was running to the woods, out of sight. As Conan looked back at the building over KIDs shoulder he could see smoke already clouding the sky already.

As KID reached the first tree, he hid behind it. Leaning his back and head against it he laughed heartily. The relief was written all over his face.

Conan couldn't help but stare. He's never seen KID's real face show so much real and raw emotion. The thief was always cool, calm and collected. KID had a perfect poker face. So the sight in front of him was the more fascinating.

' _He has a contagious laugh. I hope to see it more often.'_ , he thought then.

"We made it.", KID laughed. "I can't believe we made it.", he grinned.

"It's not over yet.", Conan reminded him and though he didn't want to ruin the thief's mood, it was necessary.

Kid sighed, but it sounded soft and relaxed, a small smile gracing his lips.

"You're right, Tantei-kun. It's time for the big finale."

He pulled out the red remote and both their gazes fixed on it intently.

"Ready?", this time, it was Conan asking after a quick glance behind the tree. It looked like no one was leaving the building any longer. Everyone was outside. They shouldn't wait any longer.

KID nodded and again, they counted together.

"Three…"

"Two…"

"One…"

KID pressed the button.

 _ **As long as we're going down**_

BOOM.

Fire and smoke shot up as the whole underground part of the building exploded. They were glad for the tree protecting them from the shockwave. The lab had enough time to fill with so much gas that there certainly would be nothing left from the 5 floors underground. The force was strong enough to also damage the first floor. Without that necessary foundation the building started crumbling.

They didn't look back for long. Soon, KID put Conan down on his own feet and turned away.

"We should get going. They might search for us, they might not. Either way, we need to get to the city.", the thief said seriously. So they started walking.

"And we should try to find a phone as soon as we can. I need to tell Ran I suddenly got picked up by my parents or something. I need to give Haibara the files. I need to get her and the professor to safety.", Conan wasn't even realizing he muttered all of this out loud since he was so deep in thought on all the things needed to be done. "And I somehow need to disappear myself. Or at least, Conan needs to disappear."

"One thing after another, Meitantei. First, we find our way to a phone. I have someone who'll pick me up without causing suspicion."

Conan nodded. It was no secret that KID had an accomplice, after all.

"And then we will call Mouri-san to tell her you've been picked up by your parents while we drive to this professor friend of yours. We will get your friends out of there and hide them until we find a permanent solution. We'll also find a new disguise for you, don't worry.", KID stated calmly.

Conan looked up at him, surprised.

"We?"

It wasn't as if he was doubting that KID would help him if he asked, but Conan hadn't asked…yet. And they might have worked together right now to escape, but the detective hadn't been sure it this was a permanent arrangement or a temporary one. He'd certainly hoped it was the first but he hadn't been sure.

KID huffed.

"Idiot. Have you forgotten? We're in this together. I want to bring them down just as much as you do."

A soft smile started to creep on Conans face.

"You might need to tell me why you needed the files on that gem sometime around." It was more a question than a statement. He already knew KIDs reason for being involved with the Organization. What role this gem called Pandora played in it was merely a detail for him. He was curious, nevertheless.

"Once we dealt with everything and get a quiet moment.", the thief promised without hesitation and then Conan understood that he'd found a partner he could trust with everything. This reassured him to keep fighting and he quickened his pace even though he was hungry and exhausted.

"Nee…KID."

"Kaito."

"What?", he asked, dumbstruck, and almost stumbled over the root of a tree.

"Call me Kaito.", the other said calmly. As Conan, to speechless to reply, kept quiet, KID added. "It's my name, you know. And since we're going to work closely together from now on, I think I should come clear. If I want to help you properly there's no way around you finding it out eventually, anyways. And besides, I do know your secret so why shou-", he started rambling.

"Kaito.", Conan interrupted him sharply, effectively shutting the other up. "Thank you. For your help, your trust…everything.", he said, softer this time.

 _ **Baby you should stick around**_

 _ **Baby you should stick around**_

Kaito, being in a good mood from escaping with a blast, quite literally, couldn't help but grin at that. It was a perfect opportunity to tease the detective.

"Am I your knight in shining white cape now?", he asked innocently. "Doesn't the knight get a kiss after the saving is done?", he smugly continued his teasing.

Conan was quiet for a moment and Kaito almost thought the other would simply ignore it, but then the little detective surprised him.

"Maybe later.", he said thoughtfully "When we're _actually_ save, you know?", the detective grinned.

Kaito couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that answer.

"Are you flirting back at me, Meitantei?", he asked curiously.

"Ask me that again after I get out of this children's body.", was all Conan said at that.

"I'll take your word for that.", Kaito promised easily.

' _Ohhh, this is going to be interesting.'_ , he thought, grinning to himself as they walked on.

"I'm still serious about thanking you", Conan said after a while.

KID waved it off. "Don't mention it."

Conan started grinning.

"You know. I kind of get the feeling, with the two of us working together, Phantom Thief Kaito KID and Detective Shinichi Kudou…they won't have a chance against the two of us."

KID snickered at that.

"I like your way of thinking, Meitantei. If we stick around they won't know what hit them."

' _I think this is the beginning of a wonderful partnership…and a friendship, too, I guess.'_ , they thought.

 _ **This world is gonna burn, burn burn burn**_

 _ **As long as we're going down**_

 _ **Baby you should stick around**_

 _ **Baby you should stick around**_

* * *

All right, that's it for this oneshot^^

I really had a blast (pun intended) writing it and completed the first draft after about 6 hours. It was quite difficult to keep the boys in character considering the whole "blowing up the building"-thing. It was the first thing that came to my mind while listening to the song and even if it was difficult, I wanted to stay true to the idea, nevertheless. That's why I often mentioned them not wanting to kill anyone and that's why they had this plan with the clothes to drive out all the people.


End file.
